A search engine can receive one or more search terms and can generate search results by searching a data set based on the one or more search terms. For example, items of the data set can be selected based on the relevance of the search terms to the respective items. A variety of methods can be used to account for information used to determine the relevancy of items to improve the accuracy of the search engine. For example, providing context data to the search engine can provide meaning or context to the search terms and aid in determining relevancy of items. Context data can be generated from the user's previous search history or Internet usage. The search results can be returned to the user device for display on a search results page in an ordered list based on the relevancy of the items of the search result.